The life and Times of Blizzardkit
by TheAverageFan
Summary: A small kit, who has just opened their eyes, finds herself in Thunderclan's main camp. But what she doesn't know is that there is a prophecy, directly about her. Even if they don't know that yet. Rated T for the romance not bad and because I'm paranoid
1. Arrival

Omigosh Warriurs! =] Sadly, I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter Does. But I do have Starlight! 8D Go read now.

Prologue

_The little creature looked up at the snow falling. She mewled softly, wondering where her mother was. She looked down and saw a chain dangling from her neck. It had a kitten on the chain, looking up at her. She looked forward and she thought she heard other cats conversing to one another. _'It must be mommy'_ she thought. She then wondered why her mother was a long way away from her. _'Oh well'_ the little kit thought. _'I'd better go to her anyway.' _But when she got to where she thought her mother was, there was actually a whole bunch of different cats. A big dark brown tabby looked at her, and motioned towards a slightly smaller blue-gray she-cat. They came over to her and the smaller one asked,_

"_Where did you come from, little one?" she questioned, almost expecting a queen to whisk her away._

"_I donnow," the kit squeaked, using her voice for the first time._

"_Are you not from another clan?" she meowed._

"_What's a clan?" the kit mewled, cocking her head to the side._

"_Must be a stray kittypet kit," she meowed to a big golden tom that came while they were speaking._

"_Well I don't smell any other kittypets in the area," the brown tom stated._

"_Hmm. Should we take her into the clan?" she wondered._

"_Until her mother retrieves her." he meowed._

"_But if she doesn't?" the brown tom questioned._

"_Then she stays here," the blue she-cat finalized. After speaking, the kit watched her jump on top of a big rock, and yowl,_

"_Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."_

_Quick, and silent, the clan cats gathered. The kit saw queens, kits, and a lot of other cats. A few of the big ones had scars._

_The dark brown tabby cat picked the kit up by the scruff of her neck. He brought her under the Highrock, put her down, and sat down. _

"_Bluestar, who's that?" one of the big, skinny cats asked, "It doesn't look like any of our kits."_

"_She is a stray, and by the looks of it, she opened her eyes today." Bluestar meowed. The kit nodded her head in aggreeance._

"_But where did she come from?" a queen asked._

"_We don't know, she was just in the forest, and she walked here," Bluestar replied._

"_What will you name her, Bluestar?" a smaller cat meowed. Bluestar thought for a minute, then meowed,_

"_Until she has gained her apprentice name, she will be known as Blizzardkit."_

Chapter one: Arrival

Blizzardkit was sitting in the nursery with Brindleface when she heard Bluestar calling a meeting. Wondering what it was for, Blizzardkit walked out of the nursery, when suddenly, a strange, new scent filled her nose.

"Ack! What's that smell?" she meowed, trying to cover her nose. "It smells disgusting!" she exclaimed.

"That's a kittypet's smell," Brindleface informed her. And interrupting what Blizzardkit was about to say, "A kittypet is a cat owned by twolegs."

"But why do they _want_ to be owned by twolegs?" she meowed; saying 'twolegs' like it was a dirty word.

"I don't know, they like it. Now hush, the meeting is about to start," the queen meowed. They had walked to Highrock.

_'The kittypet smell smells stronger over here than near the nursery.'_ she observed to herself. Blizzardkit then saw the kittypet. He was bright orange. She blinked; he was too bright for her eyes. Her eyes adjusting to the light, she spotted a blue collar around his neck. Disgusted, but now intrigued about why he was here, Blizzardkit tore her attention back to Bluestar. Then, all of a sudden, she heard a yowl from the kittypet. He had sprung up in the air, and landed on Longtail! Cats moved away from the massive ball of fur. When Blizzardkit thought the scuffle was over, Longtail got a hold of the kittypet's collar, and slightly pulled back. Blizzardkit heard a snap, where she thought Longtail had broken the other's neck, but when she looked, she saw the collar broken, and on the ground. The kittypet was sitting in a patch of sunlight, nursing a wound. She looked back at Bluestar, only to find her mouth slightly agape, staring at the kittypet. Bluestar then snapped out of it, and declare,

"Until he has earned his warrior name, he will be known as Firepaw."


	2. A Mentor for Blizzardkit

Chapter two: A Mentor for Blizzardkit

A couple of sunrises after Firepaw's entrance, it was time for Blizzardkit's apprentice ceremony. She quivered in excitement every time she saw the apprentice-less warriors. She had- of course- learned all of ThunderClan's names by now. It was almost surprising that her best friend wasn't a kit. It was, in fact, Greypaw. And now that she was leaving the nursery and entering the apprentices' den, she could be with him more. She _did _have kit friends; she just didn't hang out with them as much as she did with Greypaw. She had hung out with Firepaw too, since he seemed to have befriended Greypaw too. Blizzardkit had heard Bluestar's call, and rushed out of the nursery, too excited to wait. She found Greypaw and Firepaw, and sat down next to them.

**"Whom do you think I'll get?"** she whispered, but after, Bluestar called her up. **"I'm about to find out!"** she whispered mainly to herself. She thought she heard one of them whisper, **"Good luck!"** She got to the Highrock, only to find Darkstripe. _'What?! I'm getting _him_? Oh well, better look excited.' _Blizzardpaw put on a happy, kit-like face and hoped for the best. She touched her nose to his, and actually felt a small tingle of excitement from him too. She backed up, and thought, _'Well, he might not be _so_ bad.'_

* * *

**"This is the apprentices' den?"** Blizzardpaw meowed. She had obviously been expecting more. It was basically the nursery, but no large body next to them.

**"Did you think it would be different?"** Greypaw asked her.

**"Well maybe, but not by much. I've been wondering all my life what it would look like,"** she stated back to him.

**"Hey there, Icepaw! What are you doing over there?"** Blizzardpaw heard Firepaw ask a light blue she-cat sitting in a corner of the den. She looked lonely. Blizzardpaw padded over to her and sat next to Icepaw. But then she saw Darkstripe's head through the entrance of the den. He motioned for her to come out.

**"Sorry guys. Training with Darkstripe. See you laters!"** she told them, already half out the entrance. **"Yes, Darkstripe?" she asked, "What are we gonna do?"**

**"Well, we're going to go explore the territory, then when we get back, we're going on a patrol with Tigerclaw, Redtail, and Ravenpaw,"** he then added, **"Are you up for it?"**

**"That sounds awesome!"** she exclaimed, **"Um.. I mean yes, yes I am."**

"Good," he chuckled, "Then let's go." The pair padded into the forest, for their first training session. Blizzardpaw got to see Fourtrees (**"They're so BIG!"**), **(A/N: Yes, they went that far) **the ShadowClan/ThunderClan border (**"What's that STENCH?"**), and Snakerocks (**"Snakes live here? Get me _away_ from here!"**) before it was time for the patrol. What she was expecting was not this.

Tigerclaw, Redtail, and Ravenpaw were waiting for them when they got back into camp. Blizzardpaw was starving, and immediately ran to the freshkill pile. She gulped down a mouse, to quickly get on their patrol. It was her first patrol, and frankly, she was excited and nervous. Atleast she wasn't on a hunting patrol. Why Bluestar would put her on that, she didn't know. As they patroled past the RiverClan border, they noticed a stronger RiverClan scent than usual. This was very interesting to Ravenpaw and Blizzardpaw, so they both trotted up to what they knew was the borderline. Ravenpaw got a quick word to Blizzardpaw before their mentors called them back.

**"What do you think the RiverClanners are up to? Filling our territory with their disgusting stench is what I think,"** he told Blizzardpaw.

**"Well, I don't know, but something's up."** They both trotted back to their mentors when called, though slowly, still wary.

The fight broke out at Sunningrocks. Everything was confusing, RiverClanners were everywhere, and Blizzardpaw didn't know what to do. She ran to Redtail, hoping he would be enough to protect her. Blizzardpaw hadn't gotten any battle training in. She hoped she would survive.

And survive she did, with protection from Ravenpaw and Redtail. Most of the fight was over, and she only had minor wounds. Tigerclaw still ordered them to go back to the clan. Running at full speed in her fear, she got back to the clan in a matter of minutes. Blizzardpaw was so scared, she didn't notice that Ravenpaw wasn't in the camp with her, panting. Only when she called for him, she realized this.

**"Ravenpaw! Where are you!"** she yowled, fearful for her friend.

A while later, which seemed like moons to Blizzardpaw, Ravenpaw came stumbling into sight.

**"What happened?"** she demanded, desperately wanting to know the reason he was late entering the camp. He wouldn't speak, he was in shock of something. But what? The battle had come abruptly, that much was true, but how did that work?


	3. I'm coming too

**(A/N:) I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. The first two chapters kinda sucked, so hopefully, here's an awesome third chapter. TWIST. C:**

**Chapter Three: I'm coming too.**

It was the next few sunrises later that Blizzardpaw had been hanging out with most of the other apprentices. One of them – Icepaw – was her best friend. Yes, she had, in a way, replaced Graypaw. And Ravenpaw replaced Firepaw. Except for the fact that there was a difference to the two. She liked Ravenpaw better than the orange apprentice. Most of what she got from hanging out with Sandpaw was that the ginger apprentice mildly liked Firepaw. Even if she wouldn't admit it. It was rather amusing, seeing her slight awkwardness around him. Although she hid it rather well. It looked if she had competition for Firepaw matters. Icepaw seemed to like him as well, although you could sort of tell that she liked him. Now it was _Firepaw's _turn to feel awkward. _That_ was hilarious. But something was off to Blizzardpaw. You could feel tension near Tigerclaw or Ravenpaw. The air was particularly thick of it when they were near each other. Blizzardpaw wondered what in StarClan was going on. She figured it out when she saw Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw discreetly slipped into a bush. Blizzardpaw wanted to follow them in, but she held herself back. Instead, she grabbed a piece of fresh-kill, and slowly ate it, listening to their conversation. She could hear bits and pieces of their conversation, as if they were squished together in the small space. The most horrifying whisper made her drop the blackbird's head.

"**Tigerclaw killed Redtail. I saw him, he saw me, and now I think he wants to kill me."**

Blizzardpaw wasn't sure what to think. Sure, Tigerclaw was sometimes edgy, but was he a murderer? Tigerclaw had told his clan that the RiverClan deputy had killed him. Was he also a liar? But still – Blizzardpaw trusted Ravenpaw. That didn't stop her from yelping aloud in horror. Suddenly Graypaw's head burst out from the bush, looking for who it had been. Once he saw it had been Blizzardpaw, he motioned for her to come in the bush. She obliged, and gulped down the rest of her blackbird. She stepped in, and whispered frantically,

"**Tigerclaw killed Redtail?! He said that Riverclan's deputy did!"** seeing Ravenpaw's downcast look at the ground, she added, **"Not that I don't believe you, which I do, I'm just shocked that Tigerclaw did that."** Blizzardpaw noticed where she was standing in the bush. She was standing next to Ravenpaw with Graypaw and Firepaw on the other side. She was standing next to Ravenpaw, their pelts brushing. Graypaw and Firepaw were on the other side, hardly touching. Blizzardpaw didn't know why she was blushing so furiously. She just hoped that the toms wouldn't see for the darkness of the bush.

"**What are we going to do now?"** Ravenpaw moaned, **"I can't stay here, I'll get murdered along with Redtail!" **Suddenly, Firepaw got an idea.

"**We'll take you to the barn that's near Highstones."** Blizzardpaw was confused. She didn't want Ravenpaw to leave, but if she went with him she would miss Icepaw, and wouldn't get her warrior training. She pondered a conclusion. They would stay until the truth was let out, and then go back to ThunderClan.

Blizzardpaw would have to say goodbye to Icepaw. But how would she tell her without saying what Tigerclaw had done? Blizzardpaw needed to make it clear to the toms that she was leaving too. Tigerclaw did sort of scare her, and it would be easy on her to get away for a while.

"**I'm coming too," **she plainly stated. The two toms on the other side looked at her like she was insane. She probably was. With one look, she saw how grateful Ravenpaw was for her company. They both knew an older cat named Barley lived there, but he knew Blizzardpaw well. Better than most. The apprentices knew they had to sneak out at night to get away from Tigerclaw.

* * *

It was around midnight, and Blizzardpaw hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. She was scared that Tigerclaw would wake in the warrior's den and catch them. When Firepaw gave the signal, she entered into a feeling of calm. The feeling felt odd, but she accepted the feeling. The four apprentices padded silently through the night, and slipped out of camp. Blizzardpaw felt better as soon as they left ThunderClan's territory and entered WindClan's. It felt odd being on the moorlands, not under cover, and no reassuring scent of undergrowth. She hoped her light-gray coat didn't shine. As they walked past WindClan camp, Blizzardpaw felt more cautious that she had on their journey through WindClan's territory than near their camp. If they got caught here, their nighttime mission would be ruined, and Tigerclaw would obviously suspect something was up. To her great relief, they passed by, without waking any cat.

* * *

At the barn, the four apprentices were practically out of breath and hungry. The smell of mice and hay was practically alluring. The mice delicious, and the hay inviting. She couldn't wait to sleep in it. Turning to Firepaw and Graypaw, she could see anxiety in their expressions. Suddenly, realization crept into her pelt, chilly as snow. What would they say to Bluestar and Tigerclaw?

"**Mouse dung! We should have thought about that before we left. Well, we can't do anything about it now. We just got here, getting back would take forever,"** she voice all their thoughts.

"**I'm sure we'll figure something out before we get there,"** Graypaw reassured them. After all, they _did_ have a ways to go before they got back to camp.

"**Well, I guess this is good-bye, you two. I hope Tigerclaw gets dealt with, and soon." ** Blizzardpaw nodded in my approval of this sincere good-bye. It was a good one. Not too sad and not too relieved. With what he was going through, she would be surprised if he wasn't. Still, no one would be relieved until he was forced out of the forest for good, or killed. Blizzardpaw and Ravenpaw watched their friends dash off in the now lightening sky. If they didn't hurry, they would get caught. No one wanted that. Well, not if they knew Ravenpaw's and Blizzardpaw's fear.


	4. The Barn

**(A/N:) Bleh! I know I should be working on my other stories, but I'm like hooked on this one! I hope you invisible readers are too! You got two chapters in one day, don't expect me to do that often. I think this is the longest chapter yet. Awesome. I kept writing on the bus and during school, I'm **_**that**_** hooked. ****ANYWAYS. ENJOY THE STORY.**** :) I'm going to be mean and not post more ****until people review!!!! REVIEW!!**** :} (The Valentines Day special! I was going to post this, valentines day or not, but now I have an excuse!)**

**Chapter Four: The Barn**

Ravenpaw and Blizzardpaw turned around from the lightening sky to look at the big barn entrance. They looked at each other, and entered the barn. Blizzardpaw's first overwhelming feeling was hunger. She desperately wanted to chase mice, but knew it would be rude to barge in and take fresh-kill without telling Barley.

While Blizzardpaw was pondering about mice, Ravenpaw went in search for Barley. He had always known not to take fresh-kill that wasn't your own. When he found Barley, the black and white cat was obviously asleep. It _was_, after all, only dawn. Ravenpaw couldn't blame him. But the two, now loners, were starving. They had walked all night, without eating anything on the way. They had been so scared. Tigerclaw was terrifying if you knew his secret. Ravenpaw's hunger couldn't take it any longer, and his stomach growled really loud. Loud enough for Blizzardpaw to giggle, and Barley to wake up.

"**Huh? Who're you two?"** he asked, quite confused. After all, no one had told _him _that two clan cats were going to move in with him. Both clan cats didn't plan on telling him why, or at least the full story. Blizzardpaw padded up to the two toms, and started to explain.

"**Well, we're from ThunderClan, and something... um... really scary happened, so we wanted to stay here until the scary thing went away,"** she sort of explained. It _was _the truth after all. It went well with both Ravenpaw and Barley,

"**Yes! That's what happened,"** Ravenpaw approved her statement with a small smile.

"**Well then you can stay here. It's got plenty of mice," **Barley told them.

"**Yeah, we've smelled them."** She then turned to Ravenpaw, **"You're going to have to teach me how to do the hunter's crouch. I haven't learned it yet, remember? I've only learned how to fight. And here, it's not that useful."**

"**Alright, then when do you want to start?"** Ravenpaw asked. Blizzardpaw yawned,

"**Oh, after about a moon's worth of sleep,"** she joked, **"No really, how about at sunhigh?" **He nodded. She yawned again, and despite her hunger, she fell asleep.

*Dream*

_An orange cat and a gray cat slunk in the clearing. A brown tom noticed, and ran into a hollow rock. Coming out, the brown tom and a blue she-cat came out. They padded forward to meet the orange and gray toms._

"_Why were you out?" Bluestar asked._

"_They were obviously doing something bad." Tigerclaw interjected, "Why else would they have to sneak out in the middle of the night?" he sneered._

"_In the middle of the night, we both needed to use the dirtplace tunnel. We heard a quiet scuffle, and went to check it out. Ravenpaw was fighting a poisonous snake! But by the time we got to his side, he was dead, and he was in no condition to be moved, so we buried him there. When we got back to the apprentices' den, Blizzardpaw was gone." Both Firepaw and Graypaw meowed. Graypaw added in a downcast look to the ground, Blizzardpaw _was_ one of his best friend after all. Bluestar looked convinced. Tigerclaw looked suspicious of them._

"_We will hold a ceremony for Ravenpaw at sundown. Since we are not sure about Blizzardpaw, we will wait before we are sure she's... dead also," Bluestar 'reassured' them._

Blizzardpaw woke, her belly growling more profusely. She stood up to see a mouse near where she had made her nest. She ate it gratefully, her hunger now relieved. She looked out to see where the sun was in the sky. It was sunhigh. She ran to go find Ravenpaw, finding only Barley.

"**Where's Ravenpaw?" **she asked, dying to feel like a real apprentice. He pointed with his tail towards a bare patch of earth with some jutting above. She ran towards the familiar black shape.

"**Hey!" **she yowled, almost there. She froze.

There was that oh-so-familiar reek of Twoleg and their monsters. She turned her head to see a giant monster with huge black back paws. It was green, but it didn't have something over it. It was moving at a fast pace for Blizzardpaw **(A/N: Lol, I could just see the farmer's perspective xD)**, and was coming at her. She couldn't move for fear. She was so fearful; she didn't see Ravenpaw darting over the mounds of earth, running like a WindClan warrior, straight for her as well. He got to her, grabbed her scruff in his teeth, and gave a powerful jump that hurtled the both of them towards the wheat field. Blizzardpaw lay there, panting. She shivered in spite of her self, and started to get up. When she looked up at him, he was hardly a mouse-tail away from her. She started to blush.

"**Are you alright?"** he asked.

"**Oh.. Um.. Yes, thanks to you. Ravenpaw, you're my hero," **she stammered, her heart pounding. He had indeed saved her life. Without Spottedleaf here to give her medicine to save her, his quick action had saved her. He really was her hero. She started to purr uncontrollably. She couldn't help it, without him, she wouldn't be alive.

"**Well? Are we going to just stand here and stare at each other, or are you going to show me the Hunter's crouch?"** she meowed. If they didn't go now, they would probably just stare at each other until moon-high. He blinked, swearing he smelled something familiar.

"**Oh, yeah. Come into the wheat field, there'll be plenty of mice there," **he meowed, a sudden look of remembrance on his face. He smiled, looking slightly down at her, realizing what it meant. They both padded into the wheat field. Blizzardpaw was so caught up in learning to hunt and being saved, she didn't smell the smell of heat coming from her body. **(A/N: Now class, who knows what heat is? Yes, that's right Billy! Heat is what she-cats go through to mate! The heat cycle turns on when they're near a tom they like. (Just in case you didn't know, lol))**

Blizzardpaw couldn't believe what had just happened. She had been unsure whether she had loved Ravenpaw or not, and then her body goes and practically forces her to admit to herself that she _did_ indeed love him. It was a little mind-boggling, sure, but when you thought about it, it was rather... interesting. But nonetheless, she was carrying Ravenpaw's kits. **(A/N: Hey, they're like 8 moons :P)** And quite frankly, she was scared. She didn't know what to do... What if her milk ran dry, or if she was too weak to feed her babies? She needed help... help that could only be provided by a medicine cat. What she could do, she didn't realize until she and Ravenpaw were out gathering things to make their nests softer, mostly for the now pregnant Blizzardpaw, near sunset. They knew it wouldn't be for a long time, but they wanted to be safe, being new parents and all.

"**If only we had a medicine cat with us when the time came. You never know what happens,"** Ravenpaw meowed, breaking the silence.

"**I know, but it's so random if only we knew—Wait! I just thought of something! When it's time, you can run down to WindClan, since it's closest, and get Barkface!"** she exclaimed, feeling good for thinking up a brilliant plan. Ravenpaw licked her ear affectionately before meowing,

"**Beautiful plan. So simple, but effective," **he praised her,** "All I have to do is look and sound pitiful, and Tallstar's heart will surely go out to us."** They padded back to the barn, slightly leaning on each other. Blizzardpaw noticed Ravenpaw nudging his nest closer to his mate's. They were near the middle of the pile, but not too high up, on an almost ledge, tucked to the side. They started to add moss and crow's feathers to their nests, making blacks and greens stand out from the golden hay. Blizzardpaw circled in her nest, falling asleep in her first night of almost being a mother.


End file.
